mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Добавь специй в свою жизнь/Галерея
. 1= Карта вернулась ---- Golden Oak chandelier in the throne room S6E12.png Twilight_and_friends_assembled_in_the_throne_room_S6E12.png Spike_-ever_since_Starlight_messed_with_it-_S6E12.png Spike_knocking_on_the_map's_surface_S6E12.png Spike_-try_to_change_history-_S6E12.png Twilight_and_Starlight_a_little_annoyed_S6E12.png Twilight_--Starlight's_been_assisting_me--_S6E12.png Twilight_-we've_come_up_with_a_spell-_S6E12.png Twilight_--get_it_working_again!--_S6E12.png Main_ponies_getting_excited_S6E12.png Spike_scratching_the_map's_surface_S6E12.png Spike_being_levitated_off_the_map_S6E12.png Twilight_and_Starlight_--without_further_ado--_S6E12.png Twilight_and_Starlight_using_their_magic_S6E12.png Twilight_and_Starlight's_magic_swirling_in_the_air_S6E12.png Twilight_and_Starlight_pour_magic_into_the_thrones_S6E12.png Magic_pours_out_of_Applejack_and_Rarity's_thrones_S6E12.png Magic_pours_out_of_Fluttershy's_throne_S6E12.png Twilight_and_Starlight's_magic_coalesces_on_the_map_S6E12.png The_Cutie_Map_is_reactivated_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_impressed_S6E12.png Applejack_and_Rarity_impressed_S6E12.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight's_cutie_marks_float_over_Appleloosa_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_correcting_herself_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rainbow's_cutie_marks_float_over_Las_Pegasus_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_correcting_herself_again_S6E12.png Rainbow_and_Twilight's_cutie_marks_float_over_Yakyakistan_S6E12.png Twilight's_double_cutie_marks_float_over_Twilight's_castle_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_hologram_of_her_cutie_mark_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_excited_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_have_a_friendship_mission_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity's_cutie_marks_drift_over_the_map_S6E12.png Rarity_giving_a_short_laugh_S6E12.png Rarity_-maybe_not_too_far_away-_S6E12.png Rarity_-somewhere_that_has_modern_conveniences-_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity's_cutie_marks_float_over_Canterlot_S6E12.png Rarity_getting_over-excited_S6E12.png Rarity_-I_can_check_the_boutique!-_S6E12.png Rarity_-perhaps_there'll_be_some_social_events-_S6E12.png Twilight_and_friends_looking_at_Rarity_weird_S6E12.png Applejack_giving_Rarity_a_weird_look_S6E12.png Rarity_-what_will_I_wear-!-_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-some_ponies_get_excited-_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_rolling_her_eyes_amused_S6E12.png |-| 2= Плыви по течению / Поиск ресторана ---- Friendship Express heading for Canterlot S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rarity_enter_Canterlot_S6E12.png Rarity_-as_far_as_finding_a_friendship_problem-_S6E12.png Rarity_-I_suggest_we_start_at_the_castle-_S6E12.png Rarity_-begin_to_question_the_proper-_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_interrupting_Rarity_S6E12.png Pinkie_-you_don't_find_a_friendship_problem-_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-go_with_the_flow-_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-kablam!-_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_poking_her_forehead_S6E12.png Rarity_-this_is_a_team_effort-_S6E12.png Rarity_-if_you_feel_we_should-_S6E12.png Rarity_defers_to_Pinkie's_expertise_S6E12.png Rarity_-where's_the_flow_saying_we_should_go--_S6E12.png Pinkie_-what_do_you_think_we_should_do--_S6E12.png Rarity_-take_your_pick-_S6E12.png Rarity_-culture,_couture,_cuisine!-_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_hear_a_strange_sound_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie's_stomach_growling_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_grinning_embarrassed_S6E12.png Rarity_-sounds_like_your_stomach_is_saying-_S6E12.png Rarity_-we_should_flow_towards_some_lunch-_S6E12.png Rarity_knows_just_where_to_go_S6E12.png Rarity_shows_Pinkie_Pie_to_Restaurant_Row_S6E12.png Ponies_in_Canterlot's_Restaurant_Row_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_impressed_-ooh!-_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-so_many_choices!-_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_pointing_to_a_restaurant_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_points_to_another_restaurant_S6E12.png Pinkie_points_to_restaurants_from_top_of_the_screen_S6E12.png Rarity_pointing_to_a_restaurant's_sign_S6E12.png Rarity_points_at_three-hoof_rating_sign_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-whose_hooves--_S6E12.png Rarity_explaining_Zesty_Gourmand_S6E12.png Rarity_-the_Queen_of_Cuisine-_S6E12.png Rarity_-when_it_comes_to_food-_S6E12.png Rarity_-and_thus_all_Equestria-_S6E12.png Rarity_-cuisine,_decor,_and_presentation-_S6E12.png Rarity_-a_restaurant_simply_cannot_survive-_S6E12.png Pinkie_-what's_so_important_about_her_approval--_S6E12.png Rarity_-Zesty_grew_up_around_fine_dining-_S6E12.png Rarity_-everypony_hangs_on_her_every_word-_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-the_food_here_must_be_amazing!-_S6E12.png Rarity_about_to_enter_the_restaurant_S6E12.png Pinkie_follows_Rarity_into_the_restaurant_S6E12.png |-| 3= Рестораны с тремя копытами ---- Rarity and Pinkie being served restaurant food S6E12.png Tray_cover_levitating_off_of_dish_tray_S6E12.png Rarity_impressed_with_the_presentation_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_looking_at_their_food_S6E12.png Rarity_sampling_the_restaurant_food_S6E12.png Rarity_eating_the_restaurant_food_S6E12.png Rarity_looking_repulsed_S6E12.png Rarity_doesn't_like_the_food's_taste_S6E12.png Rarity_tries_to_be_polite_about_the_food_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_staring_at_her_food_S6E12.png Pinkie_dives_onto_her_plate_face-first_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_eating_the_restaurant_food_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_repulsed_S6E12.png Pinkie_making_a_-blech-_face_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-I'm_not_in_the_mood_for-_S6E12.png Pinkie_whispering_-whatever_this_is-_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-can_we_try_someplace_else--_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_in_another_restaurant_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_still_doesn't_like_the_food_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-maybe_one_more_stop-_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_in_a_third_restaurant_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_still_repulsed_by_the_food_S6E12.png Pinkie_pushing_her_plate_away;_Rarity_face-hoofs_S6E12.png Pinkie_-instead_of_trusting_somepony_else's_hooves-_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_should_pick_the_next_place-_S6E12.png Rarity_-very_well-_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_sniffing_around_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_hopping_past_Rarity_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_following_her_nose_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_sniffing_near_the_screen_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_gasps_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_smells_something_good_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_hopping_down_an_alley_S6E12.png Rarity_follows_Pinkie_into_the_alley_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_discover_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_excited;_Rarity_uncertain_S6E12.png Rarity_-it's_very_rustic-_S6E12.png Rarity_-it_looks_like_it_hasn't_even-_S6E12.png The_Tasty_Treat's_blank_rating_sign_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-thank_goodness!-_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_hops_into_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Rarity_follows_Pinkie_into_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png |-| 4= Вкусные Яства ---- Rarity looking nervous in The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Rarity_biting_her_lower_lip_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_at_a_table_in_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Rarity_nervously_approaches_Pinkie's_table_S6E12.png Rarity_--are_we_sure_they're_open---_S6E12.png Pinkie_sniffing_the_air_in_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--it_smells_open--_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_hear_a_clattering_sound_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_emerges_from_the_kitchen_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_noticing_Pinkie_and_Rarity_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--are_you_here_for_lunch---_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--yes,_indeedy!--_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_introducing_herself_S6E12.png Saffron_--the_most_exotic_cuisine_in_Canterlot--_S6E12.png Saffron_--would_you_like_to_hear_about_the_specials---_S6E12.png Rarity_--we're_actually_in_a_bit_of--_S6E12.png Pinkie_interrupting_--yes,_please!--_S6E12.png Saffron_--we_have_a_curried_oat_cake--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--we'll_take_one!--_S6E12.png Saffron_--grass_sandwich_that_has_been_marinated--_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--mustard_Dijon_dressing--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--how_can_you_say_no_to_that---_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_asking_for_Rarity's_order_S6E12.png Rarity_politely_declines_Saffron's_food_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_returns_to_the_kitchen_S6E12.png Rarity_whispering_--no_rating--_S6E12.png Pinkie_sighs_as_Coriander_Cumin_enters_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_stacking_chairs_S6E12.png Pinkie_saying_hello_to_Coriander_Cumin_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_introducing_himself_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--are_you_a_chef_here_too---_S6E12.png Coriander_--my_daughter_cooks,_I_host--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--why_are_you_stacking_chairs---_S6E12.png Coriander_--I_have_nopony_to_host_for--_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_chastising_her_father_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--around_our_guests--_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_--what_does_it_matter-!--_S6E12.png Coriander_--nopony_else_will_be_coming_in--_S6E12.png Saffron_gives_Pinkie_Pie_her_order_S6E12.png Saffron_--your_attitude_isn't_going_to_bring_anyone_in!--_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--pretend_to_be_positive--_S6E12.png Pinkie_eating_her_food_face-first_again_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_blissful_--so_good!--_S6E12.png Rarity_watches_Pinkie_stuff_her_face_S6E12.png Rarity_listening_to_Coriander_and_Saffron_S6E12.png Coriander_--nopony_here_wants_to_try_anything_new!--_S6E12.png Coriander_--I_know_when_to_throw_in_the_towel--_S6E12.png Rarity_--perhaps_we_should_excuse_ourselves--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_offering_food_to_Rarity_S6E12.png Rarity_sampling_Pinkie_Pie's_food_S6E12.png Rarity_chewing_Pinkie_Pie's_food_S6E12.png Rarity_impressed_with_the_food's_taste_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--listen_to_my_ideas_for_once--_S6E12.png Coriander_--I_did_not_move_halfway_across_Equestria--_S6E12.png Coriander_--my_daughter_that_I_never_listen_to!--_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_listen_to_Coriander_and_Saffron_argue_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_spitting_some_food_out_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_think_that_friendship_problem--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--just_kablammed_us--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_poking_her_forehead_again_S6E12.png Rarity_pointing_at_Coriander_and_Saffron_S6E12.png Rarity_--the_food_is_excellent--_S6E12.png Rarity_--not_sure_there's_much_you_and_I_can_do--_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_hear_Coriander_Cumin_S6E12.png Coriander_--can't_even_get_Zesty_Gourmand--_S6E12.png Coriander_--one_look_at_how_empty_it_was--_S6E12.png Rarity_excited_--that's_it!--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_copying_Rarity_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_with_her_hooves_up_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_confused_--what's_it---_S6E12.png Rarity_--the_flow_has_led_us_here!--_S6E12.png Rarity_--this_is_our_mission!--_S6E12.png Rarity_offers_to_help_Coriander_and_Saffron_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_offering_to_help_S6E12.png Rarity_--I_can_get_Zesty_Gourmand_here!--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_can_pack_this_place_with_ponies!--_S6E12.png Coriander_--how_do_you_intend_to_do_such_a_thing---_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_--just_leave_it_to_us!--_S6E12.png Saffron_hopeful;_Coriander_skeptical_S6E12.png |-| 5= Подготовка к грандиозному переоткрытию ---- Saffron Masala pacing up and down S6E12.png Saffron_--please_stop_packing_things--_S6E12.png Coriander_--when_the_lovely_pony_comes_back--_S6E12.png Coriander_--we_will_need_to_pack_all_this_up--_S6E12.png Coriander_--just_getting_a_head_start--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--you_really_don't_know_Rarity--_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Coriander_hear_Rarity_return_S6E12.png Rarity_--I've_done_it!--_S6E12.png Pinkie_gives_Coriander_an_--I_told_you_so--_look_S6E12.png Rarity_--took_all_of_my_charm_and_cajoling--_S6E12.png Rarity_gives_the_others_the_good_news_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_--what_is_the_catch---_S6E12.png Rarity_mentioning_the_catch_S6E12.png Rarity_--there_is_a_bit_of_a_challenge--_S6E12.png Rarity_--only_time_she_could_make_herself_available--_S6E12.png Coriander_continues_to_be_pessimistic_S6E12.png Saffron_asking_about_Zesty_Gourmand_S6E12.png Rarity_--Zesty_rates_a_restaurant_on--_S6E12.png Rarity_--she_has_very_specific_tastes--_S6E12.png Rarity_--quite_a_bit_of_work_that_needs_to_get_done--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--like_what---_S6E12.png Rarity_--a_tweak_here,_a_tuck_there--_S6E12.png Rarity_--slight_modifications_to_the_menu--_S6E12.png Rarity_--feel_more_cosmopolitan--_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_scoffing_dismissively_S6E12.png Saffron_--Rarity_went_to_all_of_this_trouble--_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--can't_we_at_least_try---_S6E12.png Rarity_--why_don't_I_stay_behind--_S6E12.png Rarity_--try_and_drum_up_some_business--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_saluting_to_Rarity_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_leaving_with_Saffron_Masala_S6E12.png Rarity_approaching_Coriander_Cumin_S6E12.png Rarity_--I_understand_your_trepidation--_S6E12.png Rarity_--we_will_get_those_hooves--_S6E12.png Rarity_--just_like_all_of_the_other_restaurants--_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_still_not_convinced_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--I_hope_my_father_doesn't--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_reassuring_Saffron_Masala_S6E12.png Pinkie_--the_most_unique_and_beautiful_restaurant--_S6E12.png Pinkie_--not_like_all_of_those_stuffy_places--_S6E12.png |-| 6= Получится ---- The Tasty Treat exterior at midday S6E12.png Rarity_crossing_in_front_of_Coriander_S6E12.png Rarity_starting_to_sing_S6E12.png Rarity_singing_--if_you_want_to_succeed--_S6E12.png Restaurant_Row_flyer_showing_cuisine_S6E12.png Restaurant_Row_flyer_showing_decor_S6E12.png Restaurant_Row_flyer_showing_presentation_S6E12.png Rarity_singing_--that's_the_key--_S6E12.png Rarity_singing_--if_you_want_to_show--_S6E12.png Rarity_singing_--you've_got_what_it_takes--_S6E12.png Rarity_singing_--be_what_they_want_you_to_be--_S6E12.png Rarity_gesturing_toward_the_restaurant_door_S6E12.png Interior_decorator_ponies_entering_S6E12.png Interior_decorator_ponies_start_remodeling_S6E12.png Painter_mare_painting_scene_transition_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Saffron_walk_through_Canterlot_S6E12.png Pinkie_singing_--your_food_is_so_good--_S6E12.png Pinkie_puts_hoof_around_Saffron_Masala_S6E12.png Pinkie_singing_with_a_hoof_around_Saffron_S6E12.png Pinkie_holding_flyers_and_arrow_sign_S6E12.png Pinkie_singing_--that_unique_sense_of_taste--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_starts_sign_spinning_S6E12.png Pinkie_singing_at_the_top_of_her_lungs_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_singing_It's_Gonna_Work_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_reach_out_to_their_partners_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_take_their_partners'_hooves_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_singing_in_separate_tandem_S6E12.png Rarity_singing_to_Coriander_Cumin_S6E12.png Rarity_removes_decorations_from_Tasty_Treat_ceiling_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Saffron_advertise_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Minuette_and_Lemon_Hearts_dismiss_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_getting_Ponet's_attention_S6E12.png Tasty_Treat_flyer_levitated_in_front_of_Ponet_S6E12.png Rarity_levitating_Restaurant_Row_flyer_and_tuxedo_S6E12.png Rarity_singing_--you_need_to_change--_S6E12.png Rarity_drops_curtain_over_Coriander_Cumin_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_instantly_changes_clothes_S6E12.png Rarity_showing_food_to_Coriander_S6E12.png Tray_of_The_Tasty_Treat's_exotic_food_S6E12.png Tray_of_three-hoof-rated_restaurant_food_S6E12.png Rarity_levitating_food_tray_in_front_of_Coriander_S6E12.png Coriander_sampling_fancy_restaurant_food_S6E12.png Pinkie_bouncing_up_and_down_as_she_sings_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_doing_the_Piggy_Dance_S6E12.png Line_of_identical_Restaurant_Row_waiters_S6E12.png Pinkie_singing_--never_rearrange--_S6E12.png Pinkie_singing_--somepony_said_you_should--_S6E12.png Pinkie_pointing_to_Saffron_Masala's_heart_S6E12.png Pinkie_singing_--it_will_know_what_to_do--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Saffron_happily_advertising_S6E12.png Twinkleshine_and_unicorn_mare_look_at_Tasty_Treat_flyer_S6E12.png Twinkleshine_and_unicorn_mare_dismiss_the_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Interior_decorator_pony_levitates_Tasty_Treat_sign_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Coriander_see_sign_get_hauled_away_S6E12.png Pinkie_singing_--be_unique--_S6E12.png Rarity_sings_and_straightens_Coriander's_tie_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_singing_--trust_your_heart--_S6E12.png Rarity_singing_--you'll_make_your_name--_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_singing_on_split_screen_S6E12.png Rarity_presenting_three-hoof_restaurant_sign_S6E12.png Pinkie_presenting_Tasty_Treat's_original_sign_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_--we_know_what_you_need_to_do--_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin,_Rarity,_Pinkie_Pie,_Saffron_Masala_split_screen_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_and_Saffron_Masala_split_screen_S6E12.png Rarity_continues_singing_for_Coriander_S6E12.png Pinkie_continues_singing_for_Saffron_S6E12.png Interior_decorator_ponies_leaving_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Saffron_smiling_at_each_other_S6E12.png Row_of_fancy_food_trays_S6E12.png Written_Script_and_Amethyst_Star_look_at_Tasty_Treat_flyer_S6E12.png Written_Script_and_Amethyst_Star_dismiss_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Minuette,_Twinkleshine,_and_Ponet_turning_away_S6E12.png Sun_starts_to_go_down_over_Canterlot_S6E12.png |-| 7= Приглашая пару туристов / Конфликт интересов ---- Saffron Masala starting to worry S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--what_will_we_do---_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--try_harder!--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_calls_out_to_the_public_S6E12.png Pinkie_continues_spinning_her_sign_S6E12.png Pinkie_spinning_her_arrow_sign_S6E12.png Pinkie_points_ponies_toward_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Pinkie_happily_spinning_the_arrow_sign_S6E12.png Citrus_Blush_--how_many_hooves_does_it_have---_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--hopefully_soon!--_S6E12.png Citrus_Blush_and_Cayenne_annoyed_S6E12.png Citrus_Blush_and_Cayenne_walking_away_S6E12.png Pinkie_hurls_arrow_sign_at_the_ground;_sign_curves_upward_S6E12.png Arrow_sign_sailing_through_the_air_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Saffron_watch_sign_sail_through_the_air_S6E12.png Sign_lands_at_Chargrill_Breadwinner's_hooves_S6E12.png Orange_Slice_looking_at_Tasty_Treat_sign_S6E12.png Orange_Slice_--do_you_think_that's_a_restaurant--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--Yes!_Yes,_it_is!--_S6E12.png Chargrill_--came_to_Canterlot_from_Whinnyapolis--_S6E12.png Chargrill_Breadwinner_--all_these_hoity-toity_places--_S6E12.png Chargrill_Breadwinner_--nothin'_with_a_side_o'_nothin'--_S6E12.png Saffron_invites_Chargrill_and_Orange_Slice_to_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Chargrill_and_Orange_Slice_walk_toward_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Saffron_Masala_hoof-bump_S6E12.png Rarity_polishing_a_restaurant_window_S6E12.png Rarity_--exactly_what_Zesty_is_looking_for--_S6E12.png Rarity_hears_Pinkie_Pie_and_Saffron_return_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Saffron_enter_the_restaurant_smiling_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_setting_the_arrow_sign_down_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Saffron_return_to_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Saffron_in_stunned_shock_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--Rarity,_what_did_you_do---_S6E12.png Coriander_standing_in_the_new_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_greeting_unenthusiastically_S6E12.png Rarity_--isn't_it_perfect---_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--the_most_unique_and_beautiful--_S6E12.png Pinkie_--not_make_it_exactly_like_every_other--_S6E12.png Rarity_laughing_dismissively_S6E12.png Rarity_--we_want_to_help_our_friends_by--_S6E12.png Rarity_--that_will_only_happen_if--_S6E12.png Rarity_with_a_proud_smile_S6E12.png Coriander_levitates_new_food_in_front_of_Saffron_S6E12.png Tray_of_The_Tasty_Treat's_new_food_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_having_disgust_flashbacks_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--anything_but_that!--_S6E12.png Coriander_--this_is_what_we_must_cook--_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--this_isn't_what_I_wanted!--_S6E12.png Saffron_--wanted_Canterlot_to_like_us_for_us!--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_confronting_Rarity_S6E12.png Pinkie_--how_could_you_ruin_the_restaurant-!--_S6E12.png Rarity_scoffing_at_Pinkie_Pie_S6E12.png Rarity_--we_helped_save_the_restaurant--_S6E12.png Rarity_--how_many_other_ponies_are_coming---_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Saffron_briefly_look_at_each_other_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Saffron_answer_--two--_S6E12.png Rarity_in_shock_S6E12.png Rarity_--you_said_you_could_pack_the_place--_S6E12.png Pinkie_--you_would_make_the_restaurant_better--_S6E12.png Pinkie_--we_both_didn't_know_what_we_were_talking_about!--_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_hear_a_knock_at_the_door_S6E12.png Rarity_motions_everypony_to_their_places_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_rushes_into_the_kitchen_S6E12.png Coriander_rushes_to_his_greeting_spot_S6E12.png Rarity_opening_the_Tasty_Treat_door_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_steps_through_the_door_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_enters_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_with_a_smug_smirk_S6E12.png Rarity_gulping_nervously_S6E12.png |-| 8= Не грандиозное переоткрытие ---- Coriander welcoming Zesty to The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_--I_hardly_think_it_matters--_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_--try_your_best_to_impress--_S6E12.png Orange_Slice_--we'll_both_try_the_special--_S6E12.png Orange_Slice_--with_a_little_kick_to_it--_S6E12.png Orange_Slice_--craving_some_food_with_actual_taste--_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_shooing_Coriander_away_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_returns_to_the_kitchen_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_in_frantic_shock_S6E12.png Saffron_adding_ingredients_to_the_curry_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_tasting_the_curry_S6E12.png Saffron_--at_least_a_little_bit_of_flavor--_S6E12.png Rarity_--that's_not_what_Zesty_wants!--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--what_kind_of_food_expert--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--that's_insane!--_S6E12.png Curry_being_poured_into_a_bowl_S6E12.png Pinkie_balancing_curry_bowl_on_her_head_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--I'm_taking_this_out_there!--_S6E12.png Rarity_--Zesty_will_hate_it!--_S6E12.png Rarity_stops_Pinkie_Pie_by_the_tail_S6E12.png Curry_bowl_goes_flying_off_Pinkie's_head_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_watches_curry_bowl_fly_up_S6E12.png Curry_bowl_sailing_through_the_air_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rarity_watch_in_horror_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_flinch_as_curry_splashes_everywhere_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rarity_in_intense_worry_S6E12.png Chargrill_and_Orange_Slice_covered_in_curry_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_covered_in_curry_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_--I_think_we_are_done_here--_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_cleaning_her_face_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_walking_away_from_her_table_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_leaving_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Rarity_--allow_me_to_explain--_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_--when_it_comes_to_fashion--_S6E12.png Zesty_--take_some_advice_from_a_friend--_S6E12.png Zesty_--keep_your_opinions_out_of_restaurants--_S6E12.png Zesty_--substandard_food,_laughable_service--_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_--even_you_could_recognize--_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_harshly_critiques_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Zesty_--recommending_a_disreputable_place--_S6E12.png Zesty_--serious_damage_to_your_social_standing--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_offended_--disreputable-!--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--food_that_actually_tastes_good--_S6E12.png Zesty_--anypony_can_throw_ingredients_together--_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_--create_an_obvious_taste--_S6E12.png Zesty_--uncultured_ponies_like_those_two--_S6E12.png Zesty_pointing_at_Chargrill_at_Orange_Slice_S6E12.png Chargrill_and_Orange_Slice_offended_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_--it_takes_a_true_culinary_artist--_S6E12.png Zesty_--the_barest_hint_of_a_sensation--_S6E12.png Zesty_--that's_what_I_bring_to_Canterlot--_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_backs_out_of_the_restaurant_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_shuts_the_door_behind_her_S6E12.png Rarity,_Saffron,_Coriander,_and_Pinkie_feeling_ashamed_S6E12.png |-| 9= Мирясь ---- Rarity, Pinkie, and Coriander wallowing in failure S6E12.png Rarity_apologizing_to_Coriander_Cumin_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_--the_worst_has_happened--_S6E12.png Coriander_--no_use_crying_over_spilt_food--_S6E12.png Bowl_of_soup_levitated_in_front_of_Coriander_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--always_cheered_me_up--_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_--my_spicy_flat-noodle_soup!--_S6E12.png Rarity,_Pinkie,_and_Coriander_eating_Saffron's_soup_S6E12.png Rarity_--this_is_truly_delightful!--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--the_best_thing_you've_made_so_far!--_S6E12.png Pinkie_--I_thought_the_food_before_was_the_best--_S6E12.png Saffron_--That's_all_I've_ever_wanted_to_do,_father!--_S6E12.png Saffron_--like_the_food_we_made_together--_S6E12.png Coriander_--so_long_since_we_cooked_together--_S6E12.png Coriander_--you_used_to_hide_the_ingredients--_S6E12.png Coriander_and_Saffron_laughing_together_S6E12.png Rarity_--who_cares_what_some_stuffy_unicorn_thinks--_S6E12.png Rarity_--it's_exquisite--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--that's_true--_S6E12.png Rarity_levitating_Restaurant_Row_flyer_S6E12.png Rarity_crumples_flyer_into_a_ball_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--that's_double_true!--_S6E12.png Rarity_crosses_in_front_of_Coriander_and_Saffron_S6E12.png Rarity_--give_it_a_chance!--_S6E12.png Rarity_--everypony_else_in_Canterlot--_S6E12.png Rarity_--the_best_food_in_the_city!--_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--that's_true_times_three!--_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--without_Zesty's_approval--_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--nopony_will_even_try_our_food!--_S6E12.png Rarity_--yes,_they_will--_S6E12.png Rarity_--we_are_the_perfect_team_for_this!--_S6E12.png Rarity_--just_doing_the_wrong_jobs--_S6E12.png Rarity_--I_will_go_out_and_bring_the_crowd--_S6E12.png Rarity_--you_stay_here_and_make_sure--_S6E12.png Rarity_--every_bit_as_unique_and_rustic--_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_--what_about_us---_S6E12.png Rarity_--you_are_going_to_cook!--_S6E12.png Rarity_--make_a_lot_of_it!--_S6E12.png Rarity_--I_intend_to_bring_a_crowd!--_S6E12.png |-| 10= Подготовка к грандиозному перепереоткрытию ---- Neon Lights and polo pony in a diner S6E12.png Rarity_appears_outside_the_diner_window_S6E12.png Rarity_holding_up_an_arrow_sign_S6E12.png Rarity_leads_stallions_toward_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Rarity_leading_a_crowd_to_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_throws_out_bland_restaurant_furniture_S6E12.png Pinto_Picasso_hanging_up_old_Tasty_Treat_decorations_S6E12.png Pinto_Picasso_putting_back_old_Tasty_Treat_table_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_pleased_with_the_redecorating_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_hanging_up_elephant_portrait_S6E12.png Coriander_and_Saffron_cooking_together_S6E12.png Coriander_looking_for_an_ingredient_S6E12.png Coriander_finds_the_ingredient_as_Saffron_laughs_S6E12.png Coriander_adds_ingredient_to_the_dish_S6E12.png Coriander_and_Saffron_hoof-bump_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_in_the_restored_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Rarity_--it's_almost_time!--_S6E12.png Rarity_--ready_for_the_grand_re-re-opening--_S6E12.png Saffron_--my_father_and_I_just_wanted_to_say--_S6E12.png Coriander_and_Saffron_thanking_Pinkie_and_Rarity_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--we've_both_been_so_stressed--_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--what_it_was_we_loved_about_it--_S6E12.png Coriander_--something_we_used_to_love_to_do--_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_--no_matter_what_happens_next--_S6E12.png Coriander_and_Saffron_nuzzling_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_initiates_a_group_hug_S6E12.png Rarity,_Pinkie,_Coriander,_and_Saffron_group_hug_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--we've_got_a_party_to_throw!--_S6E12.png |-| 11= Грандиозное перепереоткрытие / Эпилог ---- Pinkie Pie about to open the door S6E12.png Pinkie_letting_ponies_inside_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Coriander_and_Saffron_welcoming_ponies_to_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Coriander_serving_flat-noodle_soup_to_ponies_S6E12.png Rarity_tying_bib_around_polo_pony's_neck_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_passes_in_front_of_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Zesty_hears_commotion_in_The_Tasty_Treat_S6E12.png Saffron_Masala_--feel_free_to_sample_the_food--_S6E12.png Saffron_serving_flat-noodle_soup_to_ponies_S6E12.png Saffron_and_ponies_hear_Zesty_Gourmand_enter_S6E12.png Zesty_--what_is_everypony_doing_here-!--_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_--this_place_has_no_hooves!--_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_--keeping_with_the_level_of_cuisine--_S6E12.png Zesty_--nopony_told_you_this_place_was_acceptable!--_S6E12.png Sweet_Biscuit_--Rarity_and_her_friend_said_it_was_good--_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_--who_are_they_to_tell_you_anything---_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_--what_hats_to_wear_with_which_skirts--_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_--a_tragic_look_for_a_frizzy_mane--_S6E12.png Zesty_--they_can't_tell_you_what_food_you_can_eat!--_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_confront_Zesty_Gourmand_S6E12.png Rarity_--neither_can_you!--_S6E12.png Rarity_--tell_these_ponies_what_to_think--_S6E12.png Rarity_chastising_Zesty_Gourmand_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_adding_--and_very_strange!--_S6E12.png Rarity_--very_strange_opinions_about_food--_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_narrowing_her_eyes_S6E12.png Rarity_--you_like_your_food_a_certain_way--_S6E12.png Rarity_--they_need_to_do_the_same--_S6E12.png Burly_Unicorn_speaking_up_S6E12.png Burly_Unicorn_--the_food_here_is_delicious--_S6E12.png Burly_Unicorn_--I_own_The_Smoked_Oat--_S6E12.png Burly_Unicorn_--I_hate_the_food_we_make!--_S6E12.png Burly_Unicorn_--smoked,_basted,_and_grilled--_S6E12.png Matronly_Pony_--this_food_is_an_inspiration--_S6E12.png Matronly_Pony_--I_own_The_Bake_Stop--_S6E12.png Matronly_Pony_--the_way_she_made_it--_S6E12.png Matronly_Pony_--full_of_flavor!--_S6E12.png Ponies_cheering_for_Matronly_Pony_S6E12.png Ponies_cheer_around_Pinkie,_Rarity,_and_Zesty_S6E12.png Rarity_--are_you_sure_you_wouldn't--_S6E12.png Rarity_echoing_Zesty_Gourmand's_words_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_looking_around_nervously_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_harrumphing_S6E12.png Zesty_Gourmand_taking_her_leave_again_S6E12.png Zesty_closes_the_door_behind_her_again_S6E12.png Pinkie,_Rarity,_and_ponies_speechless_S6E12.png Pinkie,_Rarity,_and_ponies_overjoyed_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_Pie_hoof-bump_S6E12.png Coriander_and_Saffron_thank_Rarity_and_Pinkie_again_S6E12.png Coriander_Cumin_--you_are_both_truly_amazing--_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_Pie_very_happy_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie's_cutie_marks_glow_S6E12.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_look_at_their_cutie_marks_S6E12.png Rarity's_glowing_cutie_mark_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie's_glowing_cutie_mark_S6E12.png Pinkie_Pie_--nothing_can_stop_the_dynamic_duo--_S6E12.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_hug_while_surrounded_by_friends_S6E12.png Final_evening_shot_of_The_Tasty_Treat_exterior_S6E12.png |-| en:Spice Up Your Life/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона